


Why did it take you so long?

by Nevi



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevi/pseuds/Nevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus and Shepard find out they have feelings for each other during the events of ME3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did it take you so long?

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt on MEK:
> 
> "I'd really like to see what Garrus/Femshep romance would be like, if it started during ME3. Maybe she hoped to get back together with Kaidan and didn't romance anyone during ME2, but after Mars decided, that there's nothing left to save and to move on. Or maybe she didn't romance anyone during ME1&ME2, too busy saving galaxy and realizing her feelings only after being separated from Garrus while under arrest.
> 
> The backstory and reasoning doesn't really matter, what I'd like to see is friendship and trust turning into something more with them both being serious from the start, without hiding behind casualness and "blowing of steam" (smut of course is welcome, especially if it happens sooner than later)"
> 
> Originally posted: May 30, 2012

Update:  the lovely and talented [Barbex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex) has done a reading of this story which can be found on her blog [here.](http://barbexreadsaloud.tumblr.com/post/97903769420/this-reading-is-for-everythingelseiswinter)

* * *

 

It had been nothing more than a look and the words of an old friend that had landed them here.

_Keelah, you two banter like an old married couple..._

They had been planet side, fighting their way through an abandon facility clamoring with Reaper forces.

_“Scoped and dropped.”_

_“That one was mine!”_

_“No it wasn’t. I clearly shot it between the eyes and it died.”_ He’d drawled

_“Only after I spent the last five minutes stripping its shields you ass.”_ There was laughter in her voice, and it was music to his ears.

_“Ugh. Is this normal for them?”_ James had whispered to Tali as they crouched behind a cargo crate. She responded by placing a palm on the glass of her purple face mask, shaking her hooded head in the universal sign: _Don’t ask, you don’t want to know..._

How many years had they been at this now? How long was it going to be before they would see what was so blindingly obvious to everyone else?

_“Keelah, you two banter like an old married couple.”_

Shepard and Garrus had looked at each other then and laughed. Loud and nervous, and there was something that glinted for a moment in their eyes before they jumped over the next barricade and into more husks.

And now back on the Normandy, Garrus had his face buried in her hair inhaling the sweet scent of apples and the copper of blood, the scent of battle that was only hers. Shepard made quick work of the buckles of his armor as he pinned her to the wall beside the door in her quarters. Tracing the curve of her neck and clavicle with his tongue, he admired the way her fingers searched and pleaded with his body; touching the soft hide of his waist and the firmer plates on his chest.

“Garrus.”

It came out a soft sigh and he caught her eyes with his and saw everything in his heart reflected back at him: trust, respect, loyalty, friendship and to his surprise, love. After everything they had been through together, after everything they had seen... how had they not noticed this before? For a moment he saw them on a beach together, the sun high and the air warm, small children running around their legs with the whisper of _“Mommy, Daddy”_ the reaper war over and nothing more than time left to battle.

She crushed her lips against the plates of his mouth and he could see a silent tear streak down her face. Pulling her up so she could wrap her legs around his hip spurs; he carried her to the bed. He knew this moment was stolen but he hoped they would be able to steal more of them before the end came. War didn’t come without losses, he had learned that young.

That knowledge didn’t stop his heart from whispering; _maybe one day the beach could be reality._

He was just relieved they had figured it out before... He didn’t want to finish the thought.

_Damn Reapers._


End file.
